


my heart is hotter than day

by twoc9pt6ins



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationships, dotae, nonAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoc9pt6ins/pseuds/twoc9pt6ins
Summary: nct 127 thinks dotae are arguing too much so they stage an intervention. what they don’t know is that it’s all just lovers’ quarrel.i suck at summaries but give this fic a chance i guess???





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a prompt i found on twitter.  
> credits to @neocitz ! this fic is dedicated to you bc your prompt inspired me to write again hugsss
> 
> title is a lyric from our dawn is hotter than day by seventeen
> 
> stan seventeen. stan nct dream.
> 
> vroom vroom

“You’re so stubborn! Why can’t you listen to me for once?,” Mark heard Doyoung saying from inside their room. He was outside the room in his pajamas, ready to sleep when he heard shouts coming from their room. He knew Taeyong was inside with his roommate because Doyoung only ever argued with the leader lately.

“I do listen to you but—,” whatever Taeyong was about to say was drowned out by the voice of Yuta beside Mark.

“We really need to do something about this. They’ve been arguing nonstop for two weeks now and my ears have had enough,” Yuta said with a frown.

“I know, hyung. What should we do?,” asked Mark. He really was concerned about his hyungs. He knows they’re perfectly capable of fixing their own problems but their arguing has been going on for too long now and everybody’s getting affected by it.

“Let’s go to my room. Taeil hyung and Johnny are there. They’ll know what to do,” said Yuta.

Mark and Yuta proceeded to the room of the latter while Taeyong and Doyoung’s bickering continued in the background. Once inside the room, Yuta whined to the two older members about putting an end to Taeyong and Doyoung’s constant quarrels.

“Hyung! This has been going on for weeks now! I know we need to respect them but hyung, I want peace! I’m a peace loving man,” Yuta said.

“Fine. We can hold an intervention. We’ll talk to them and tell them their fighting is affecting the group. But aside from that, we can’t do much else. We especially can’t force them to fix whatever is going on between them, okay?,” Taeil directed his last statement to Yuta, knowing how much the boy meddles sometimes.

“I know, hyung,” Yuta replied while sporting an innocent smile.

“We can talk to them tomorrow after our schedule. For tonight, just leave them alone,” said Johnny. “You can sleep on Taeyong’s bed in our room, Mark. Maybe being forced to stay in the same room will be good for Taeyong and Doyoung.”

—

“I know you’re just concerned about me and I promise I will try to rest more, okay?,” Taeyong couldn’t stop the smile appearing on his lips. He knows he and Doyoung are currently in an argument but he also knows the other boy can never truly get mad at him. The same way he can’t get angry at the boy too.

“Okay.” All signs of frustration disappear from Doyoung’s face and is replaced by a look of adoration. He’s so in love with his hyung, he’s pretty sure it’s incredibly obvious. The members probably already know about it but are just too nice to ask. Although, if Yuta knew about it he would have definitely pried by now.

“I love you,” Taeyong said with a smile as he stepped closer to Doyoung, placing his arms around the younger boy’s waist.

“I love you too,” Doyoung replied. He hugged Taeyong back and kissed him on the top of his head. When it comes to Taeyong, Doyoung could never resist.

“I want you to stay here and sleep beside me but I know you can’t. So I’ll need you to go now or else I’m never letting you go,” Doyoung said while averting his gaze. He really meant it when he said he wanted to cuddle with Taeyong but he knows he can’t. The members might catch them and he’s not sure he’s ready to let them know about his relationship with Taeyong yet.

“How am I suppose to leave if you say stuff like that, Doyoungie?” Taeyong put both his hands on Doyoung’s cheeks, forcing the other boy to look him in the eyes.

“Tomorrow, I’ll try to ask Mark to switch rooms with me tomorrow. I really want to fall asleep beside you too.” The blush creeping up on Taeyong’s cheeks bloomed completely, but the boy wasn’t trying to hide it anymore. Doyoung always made him feel things and now that the younger boy is his, he didn’t try to hide his admiration for him anymore.

“Hyung, stop pls. I love you. Good night. Now, get out.” Doyoung’s last statement was less than convincing but Taeyong knew he was only trying to save what little self control he had left. Despite his heart’s protests, Taeyong kissed Doyoung on his forehead, said good night, and left for his room.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have been so deprived of dotae lately so here’s some fluff wew
> 
> vroom vroom

Doyoung immediately started getting ready for bed after Taeyong left. They had an early schedule the next day and he’s going to have to be up earlier than the other members to make sure everyone is ready, especially Haechan. All thoughts of wanting to cuddle with Taeyong have to be silenced for now if he wants to get as much sleep as possible.

Just as Doyoung was about to turn off the lights in his room, an ecstatic Taeyong pushed his door open and lunged at him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

“Hyung? What are you doing back here?” Doyoung was confused but he was also incredibly thrilled to see his boyfriend again.

Taeyong pulled away from their hug and faced the younger boy. The wide smile gracing Taeyong’s face could not be missed by anyone.

“Mark is asleep on my bed and Johnny told me I should sleep here tonight,” Taeyong said happily.

Doyoung could not believe their luck. In no time, the same wide smile on Taeyong’s face started to appear on his. This is the first time they’ll get to fall asleep at night beside each other and Doyoung wished it would never end. Realizing he still hasn’t responded to Taeyong, Doyoung took  
his hand and kissed it.

“Hyung, let’s go to bed?,” Doyoung asked Taeyong in probably the softest tone Taeyong has ever heard him use. Hearing how gentle Doyoung sounded warmed Taeyong’s heart and assured him that the boy felt just as much for him as he did.

“Okay.” The smile on Taeyong’s face felt permanent and he hoped the members could see how happy he and Doyoung made each other. Maybe if they did, they’d understand easily why they chose to be together even though they knew the consequences if the fans found out would be horrible. Doyoung meant too much to Taeyong to let the future stop him from experiencing the present with him.

Taeyong and Doyoung walked to Doyoung’s bed hand in hand. At first they were lying down side by side with Doyoung’s arm serving as Taeyong’s pillow, their hands intertwined, and their legs tangled. But after a few minutes of comfortable silence where they both relished the presence of each other, Taeyong shifted to his side and looked at Doyoung. Doyoung followed suit immediately and faced his hyung.

“I love you, Doyoung-ah,” Taeyong said unabashedly.

“I love you too, hyung.” Doyoung replied. Doyoung felt like his heart was about to burst because of the boy in front of him.

“I wish we can fall asleep like this every night.”

“Me too, hyung. I think we should tell the company we’re tired of acting like we hate each other so they’d just let us be. If we’re lucky, we might even end up rooming together during a trip,” Doyoung said. They both knew it was almost impossible for the company to allow them to show how close they really are, but the thought still made them laugh.

“Someday, Doyoung-ah.”

“Good night, hyung. See you in the morning?” Doyoung knew the answer but he wanted to make sure that when he woke up, the man he loves would really still be beside him.

“I’ll be here. Good night, my love,” was Taeyong’s sweet reply.

Doyoung and Taeyong, with their arms around each other, both closed their eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter will be up soon!!
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this hehe
> 
> and writing is difficult so pls if you have only mean things to say that will not help anyone improve in anyway, just keep them to yourself.
> 
> thank you!
> 
> vroom vroom

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for actually reading this waaah ily
> 
> chapter 3 coming up soon
> 
> give more love to dotae pls ty
> 
> vroom vroom


End file.
